Under this SBIR Phase II project, the Contractor shall develop and evaluate their " Clinical Trial Participant Management System." This product will be comprehensive, integrated IVR phone and Web (email and text) delivered database system designed to facilitate the management of clinical trial participants in multi-site trials.